Tanz am Morgen
by Gemini no Saga
Summary: [Yaoi][Kamus X Milo][AU] como aquele homem podia dançar com o cabelo acompanhando seus passos, era um mistério que não deveria ser revelado, ou poderia perder grande parte de sua mágica.


**Tanz am Morgen**

Quando Afrodite ouviu que a companhia de ballet Bolshoi estava passando pela Grécia, já soube quem convidar para acompanhá-lo ao espetáculo.

Miro não era especialmente amante das artes eruditas; como não era pelas boates. Gostava de cultivar uma política que chamava de _eclética_. Por isso, suas noites de sábado nunca eram vazias. Gostava de shows tanto quanto de concertos e isso lhe rendia problemas tanto quanto satisfações.

Considerava-se um cara emotivo, muito influenciável pelas paixões. Sabia admirar o que era belo. Afinal, não poderia esperar menos de si mesmo, sendo um clássico escorpiano, residente na cidade de Atenas.

Já havia se envolvido demais em relacionamentos, levianos ou não, e estava em sua fase de _férias_, decidido a dar um tempo antes de pensar em companhia novamente. _Carpe diem_, dizia. Ora, deixaria o Destino andar sozinho, se sentisse que era a hora certa, daria um empurrãozinho. Ou até mesmo um belo chute, se fosse esse o caso.

O belo chute ainda não surgira em sua frente, mas Miro estava disposto a esperar, até uma boa chance aparecer. Afinal, o que não faltava em sua extensa lista de "qualidades que toda sogra adoraria", era o charme e jogo de cintura dos quais ele tanto se orgulhava.

Ficou contente quando recebeu o convite de Afrodite, igualmente companheiro para ouvir músicas mais agitadas e mais calmas.

O Ballet do Teatro Bolshoi era mundialmente conhecido, sendo uma das mais antigas e famosas companhias de ballet russas. Originou-se em Moscou, com aulas que eram dadas em um orfanato. O estilo Bolshoi foi desenvolvido e a companhia ganhou reputação por suas apresentações teatrais dramáticas, que perdura até hoje.

Afrodite resolvera pegar carona com Miro. A apresentação seria no Teatro Nacional Grego, na parte conhecida como Segundo Teatro, a área central.

Era em seu palco de proporções enormes que o ballet _Romeo et Juliette_, sua versão mais nova, com composição de Sergei Prokofiev, seria apresentado.

Eles se acomodaram, o lugar dava uma ótima visão do palco, e, mal sentaram, ouviram o primeiro sinal.

O espetáculo começou, e logo o palco se enchia de Montecchios e Capulettos. Romeu, um bailarino loiro com movimentos não tão fluidos, tentou declarar seu amor a Rosalina e foi prontamente recusado. Talvez pela falta de profissionalismo, pensou Miro.

Então seus olhos foram capturados pelo bailarino que entrava no palco depois do prelúdio musical. Era Mercúrio, um dos amigos de Romeu, que vinha consolar o protagonista depois da desilusão.

Tinha a pele muito pálida, sabia que esses russos não tomavam muito Sol, mas aquilo era um pouco demais. O nariz era fino e arrebitado na ponta, lábios estreitos sempre contraídos, resistindo à tentação de contar os tempos no compasso. As sobrancelhas, juntas em concentração, eram parcialmente escondidas pela franja farta e, que franja era aquela?

Uma extensão da maravilhosa onda viva de cabelos, azul petróleo, para completar, que bailava ao ritmo da música, meramente um fundo sonoro. Os fios, maravilhosamente soltos, voavam mais que o tecido das roupas e, como aquele homem podia dançar com o cabelo acompanhando seus passos, era um mistério que não deveria ser revelado, ou poderia perder grande parte de sua mágica.

Claro, sempre invejara esses tipos mais artísticos. Além do físico ser perfeito, músculos do tamanho e forma corretos, pernas maravilhosamente esculpidas, pouco disfarçadas por calças justas, eles ainda adquiriam certa leveza e delicadeza, que só a dança poderia trazer. Obviamente isso fazia da maioria dos bailarinos tremendas bichonas, muito triste, na verdade, mas, assim que seu olhar caiu naquele homem, e, que homem era aquele, teve a nítida sensação de que, homossexual ou não, ora, não era da conta de ninguém.

O brilho dos outros bailarinos, linda e profissionalmente trajados e ensaiados, era eclipsado, disfarçado pela beleza exuberante dos passos dele.

Miro pôde observar tudo de uma proximidade maravilhosa, estando em posse do pequeno binóculo que Afrodite trouxera. Seus olhos, ajudados pelas lentes, perseguiam o bailarino, impacientes quando ele saía do palco.

Quando a cena acabou, percebeu-se virando incansavelmente as folhas do programa, procurando outro momento que aparecesse a figura que o encantara tanto.

Alguns minutos depois, Miro teve seus pedidos atendidos, Mercúrio, com Romeu e Benvólio como meros acessórios, entrou no palco, mascarado e pronto para o baile. Sentiu novamente a onda que o fazia escorregar para a ponta da cadeira e debruçar sobre a pessoa na sua frente.

Foi com a pele formigando que Miro assistiu à cena da morte de Mercúrio. A música envolvia seus ouvidos e os movimentos comedidos prendiam seus olhos.

Tentou explicar a si mesmo o que era assistir ao vento dançar, ver água tomar um corpo humano e escorrer, moldando-se novamente. Estava sentindo-se ligeiramente bucólico, então evitou as metáforas com pássaros e moinhos. Nunca sentira-se tocado tão profundamente, nem por filme, peça, livro ou pessoa.

Mal o segundo ato chegava ao fim, Afrodite tentou segurar a blusa de Miro, que levantava, atropelando as pernas de quem estava ao lado. Ele sumiu pelas fileiras ainda mal iluminadas, passando rápido pelas pessoas que olhavam espantadas.

Usando um pouco da sua habilidade natural, Miro driblou seguranças, convenceu algumas pessoas e conseguiu se infiltrar na área privada do teatro.

Procurou um pouco, até achar o camarim certo, nem se lembrando de bater antes.

Entrou, encontrando uma sala vazia, apenas como exceção uma flor em um pequeno vaso e um ventilador de mesa.

Ficou um pouco parado, ainda assimilando o que tinha feito, até soltar uma sonora risada. Havia corrido, atravessado todo o Teatro Nacional, procurando por uma pessoa que sentia que não ia encontrar. Talvez não devessem mesmo se encontrar.

Queria chamar de loucura, mas sabia o nome certo do impulso que o fizera romper teatro a fora. Era a sensação que gritava, balançando todo o corpo, se não corresse agora, não haveria outra chance.

Miro optara pelo _correr agora_, mas teria que esperar pela _outra chance_.

* * *

Três anos é muito, ou pouco.

Para Kamus, três anos andaram pouco devagar, porque muitos outros já haviam passado antes deles.

A vida na Rússia não podia ser chamada de animada. Os dias eram quase todos iguais e não saiam em turnê há um bom tempo. O rosto dos bailarinos começava a ficar liso para ele, devido ao desinteresse. A neve não tinha a mesma beleza que teria na França e o 1, 2, 3 das valsas estava começando a soar repetitivo.

Então Kamus decidiu que férias seria uma ótima opção.

Estavam no final do ano, e aproveitaria o frio no hemisfério norte para passar um tempo em Paris. A cidade de Luz, que tanto adorava, deveria estar linda agora no inverno. Poderia estar cheia de turistas, mas não o suficiente para evitar que uma conversa ou outra em francês fosse carregada pelo vento e passasse por seus ouvidos, com toda a beleza que a língua tinha.

Desde o aeroporto sentiu, debaixo de um único casaco, o arrepio e a leveza ardente que o ar de inverno trazia. Era bom que não estivesse nevando, isso trazia às ruas casais que procuravam um restaurante aconchegante onde pudessem esquentar o corpo.

Depois de jantar, lembrara-se de um lugar pouco freqüentado, mas que fazia a melhor _bouillabaisse_¹ que conhecia, pensou em talvez ir para o hotel descansar, mas o vento gelado que entrou em seu casaco implorava por companhia em um passeio.

A _Tour Eiffel_ o mirava de cima, perguntando se ele ainda lembrava-se dela, depois de tanto tempo. Foi com as bochechas queimando, rosadas pelo frio, que tomou o caminho conhecido.

Os holofotes dourados estavam acesos, transformando metal em ouro derretido. Mal acreditava que a Torre, na época de sua construção, era considerada uma mácula na paisagem da cidade.

Os elevadores eram lentos, mas Kamus gostou de aproveitar cada momento, em antecipação.

Ele subiu até o fim, no mirante mais alto. Os turistas ficariam um andar abaixo, desencorajados pelo inverno. Poucas pessoas estavam no topo quando chegou, alguns casais, um homem tirando fotos e um estudante de arte. Em um dos cantos, escondido e debruçado no parapeito, estava o que parecia ser um turista corajoso, a cidade iluminando parte do rosto.

O vento, muito mais forte àquela altura, levantou-lhe o cabelo, cobrindo a visão por um instante.

A sombra que tinha visto antes continuava lá, um vulto recortado contra a noite de Paris. Parecia incrivelmente familiar, mesmo escondido atrás de alguns casacos.

Lembrou-se de um espetáculo que apresentara três anos atrás. Fora Mercúrio, sempre gostara do papel. Depois que escapara no final do segundo ato, para não esbarrar em ninguém na saída, lembrava-se de ter visto aquela mesma silhueta, parada na porta do seu camarim. Fora assaltado pela sensação que sempre sussurrava com voz cruel: _agora ou nunca_. Atordoado, abriu a primeira porta que encontrou e entrou, pensando em como era covarde. Ficou lá até ouvir a risada líquida e contagiante, algumas palavras soltas, em grego, que entendera, mas não se recordava.

Deu um longo passo para frente, entrando na claridade das lâmpadas.

Ele virou, e Kamus viu o rosto moreno, de nariz infantil e queixo coberto por um cachecol, pela primeira vez.

"_Mercure_!", disse Miro, estendendo os braços.

Kamus hesitou. Viu o reconhecimento nos olhos azuis, refletindo a Cidade de Luz.

Respirou o ar de inverno que queimou sua garganta. Fechou os olhos e mergulhou no convite cálido daquele abraço.

* * *

¹_bouillabaisse_, sopa feita de vários tipos de peixe, lagosta, siris e outros frutos do mar cozidos na água ou no caldo de peixe, com tomates, cebolas, azeite e várias ervas e especiarias, especialidade de Marselha.

Olas!

Essa fic é completa e inteiramente dedicada a **Calíope Amphora**.

Mestra, sorry por não ter contado nada, mas era para ser surpresa. Espero que você tenha gostado! Feliz aniversário, das duas fans, Saga e Kanon.

Meus agradecimentos terão que ser enormes, **Dani**, bailarina quase-profissional; **Gabi**, que ajudou _pouco_; **Venez**, _freqüentadora_ da Torre Eiffel.

Tanz am Morgen significa Dança do Amanhecer, uma das músicas compostas por Prokofiev para o ballet Romeu e Julieta.

Quem gostou, muito obrigada. Mestra, idem, viu?

Texto por: Gemini no Saga

Revisão, aplausos e pauladas por: Gemini no Kanon


End file.
